Reales
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era un día sumamente caluroso para estudiar, Alice estaba agonizante, Alfred en tanto radiaba en alegría. Pero todo cambiaría cuando la chica se sacara el chaleco, malvado y desgraciado chaleco, pensó Jones algo excitado. USxFem!UK.


Aquí un fic, les guste o no voy a hacer unas cuantas historias de estos dos en que vayan subiendo de tono o sean más pervertidas, es que siempre son tan santos (?), en fin, espero les guste, si no te gustan la Nyo!England no entres D:

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alice quitándose un chaleco xD

Alfred la miraba y la miraba y la seguía mirando, la chica se hacía la desentendida como si ese estadounidense la estuviera tratando como una idiota o sólo bromearan con ella, nunca se tomaba en serio las clases particulares y cuando lo regañaba le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, casi podía ver las letras imaginarias salir de su oreja.

Era un día horripilante para la muchacha, calor, condenado y escocés -nótese que odia a su hermano- calor, el americano casi saltaba en un pie y bailaba la macarena, claro, él adora el calor, la tipa en cambio, estaba agonizante, y aún así seguía vistiendo elegante. Pero el calor le estaba ganando, empezaba a sudar un poco y estaba rechinando los dientes en contra de su chaleco, el del instituto, lo amaba, después de todo, amaba ser la presidenta estudiantil.

Pero… no lo aguantaba más, elevó los brazos mientras el menor desarrollaba el quinto ejercicio y se sacó el chaleco, Jones en tanto había terminado su ejercicio, radiante, era increíble que le saliera sin tanta ayuda de la muchacha, y… entonces la mira, abre los ojos con sutileza, ve como la hermosa mujer despliega el chaleco hacia arriba con una sensualidad casi erótica, el menor puede ver unos brazos delicados y finos sin ropa, una polera de tirantes de un color extraño, algo oscuro, ceñido a su figura, y baja un poco más después de ese bello cuello, tiene pechos bonitos, no en exceso grandes pero son lindos, su cara luce acalorada, y suspira un poco jalándose su cabello hacia atrás.

Tan hermosa…

Las mejillas de Jones se colorean y siente que le sube la presión, rara vez… mejor dicho nunca la había visto así, se ve ruda, bonita y perfecta, más blanca de lo usual, se le eriza el cuerpo en estremecimientos de enamorado cuando aparenta seguir con el ejercicio y la muchacha apoya un brazo y parte de su pecho en él.

–¿Por qué sigues en ese tonto? ¡está bien hecho! –le reclama estirando un brazo señalando el quinto ejercicio, Alfred traga con dificultad.

–¿A-lice…? –susurró un poco, mientras la muchacha se acercaba a él, se ve deliciosa, casi quería besarla. Maldijo la hora en que se puso tan jodidamente sensual, lo hacía sentir indefenso, le hacía querer desvestirla ¡dios, eso era mucho! ¡ni que fuera Francis! estaba cayendo en sus garras de mujer tentadora inglesa, y lo peor de todo, es que Kirkland ni siquiera sabía que había provocado en su pupilo.

Un estrechón más, un suave susurro de calor de la boca rojiza de la mujer y el menor se descontrola, moviendo un sus manos, la desgracia es "dónde" cayó esa maldita y pervertida mano.

–¿J-Jones? what? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó un poco -mucho- cuando ve al menor realizando tal acto.

El muchacho sólo sonrió estúpidamente, no sabía que decir, su mano derecha tocaba uno de los senos de la muchacha, que estaba demasiado cerca, el menor acaricia un poco, sin intención, es suave, y le saca un delicioso jadeo a los labios ingleses, involuntario, nunca la había visto así, quería apreciar más de esa Alice, quería que fuera cada segundo más "suya", de nadie más.

–N-othing…–susurró heroicamente. –Sólo estaba viendo si eran reales… ya sabes, con ese chaleco pareces plancha Alice…–bien, ese fue el comentario más mata pasiones del momento.

La chica incrustó una sonrisa como la tipa diabólica en "El grito" en sus labios y torció la quijada, Alfred dio un chillido de miedo y se apartó del seno mientras la chica agarraba un letal florero de plástico. Si no hubiera dicho eso, quizás las cosas hubieran ido un poco mejor, pero al menos, ahora lo sabe, Alice no es una plancha, tiene lo "suyo", en todo su cuerpo… en todo su rostro y corazón, porque Alfred la ama, y no se rendirá fácilmente, descubriría, algún día, todo acerca de Alice, algún día… esa chica sería toda suya.

**N.A: **Muchas personas dicen que Alice es fea y plana, y no es así, tiene lo suyo y es bien formada, Alfred lo sabe de sobra, espero que Alfred consiga el amor de Alice, y que no se le ocurran esos comentarios estúpidos en momentos comprometedores, en fin, que viva el USxFem!UK :3


End file.
